The present invention relates to containers for the storage and transportation of industrial, household, and commercial waste, in particular, to a cover.
The removal of trash and similar waste materials from industrial, commercial, and domestic establishments has usually been accomplished by the daily collection of such material. The daily collection of such waste usually ties up large numbers of dump trucks, each having relatively large crew. Recently, the tendency has been to provide large containers in reserved spaces where the waste material is collected over a period of time. Each of the containers is then picked up and replaced at fixed intervals. In this way, one truck can transport several containers, and the truck can have a relatively smaller crew. Up till now, the containers have had the serious drawback of allowing odors and dust to escape as well as leaving the waste to the elements. They have also offered temptation, not to say an attraction, to wandering wild animals which forage on the waste contained therein, and thus are often carriers of serious diseases. It has been attempted to overcome this problem by employing plates hinged to the container which form lids over the opening. These plates were heavy metal members and were so large that frequently, once the container was opened, the covers were not replaced or put back into covering position. Further, since these lid plates were hinged to the container directly, they frequently interfered with the collection of the waste, particularly large boxes or other materials that would stick upwardly from the interior of the container. Therefore, the problem of maintaining proper hygienic conditions has not been overcome by the prior art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide the cover for large waste containers which maintain the container closed at all times, i.e., while they are gradually being filled, and while they are being transported.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a cover of the type described which has a door opening which is automatically closable so that once the insertion is completed, the container is sealed.
The aforegoing objects, advantages as well as other objects and advantages are set forth in the following disclosure of the present invention.